


Dark Alleys

by hnw_1999



Series: JV prompts [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Kissing, Midnight meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnw_1999/pseuds/hnw_1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After your friend goes back on their word to give you a ride home, you're stuck walking through the streets of Gotham at 11:00 at night, completely alone. Well - until a certain ginger appears, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Alleys

You knew this was one of the dumbest things you could be doing right now. It was dangerous to walk around the streets of any city at 11:00 at night, but Gotham? Dangerous was an understatement. You had been out shopping, and your friend was supposed to pick you up after. You waited a few hours before she texted and said she wasn't going to make it, and you felt a sense of dread thinking of walking across Gotham at this hour. There were rapists, thieves and thugs littering the streets. You knew this, and clutched your small pocket knife in your hand tightly. 

You'd walked about three blocks and were over halfway home when you sensed someone behind you. You sighed, 'it was only a matter of time,' you thought. You stepped forward and turned around, eyes going wide when you saw who was there. Jerome Valeska, the ginger maniac, was towering over you, a murderous glint in his eyes. He smirked before speaking.

"Whats a pretty lil' girl like you doin' out this late?" He drawled with a smirk. 

"Whats an outlaw like you doing out in the open when every cop in the city is on high alert looking for you?" You shot back, refusing to look weak in front of the ginger giant.

"Woah, you got some fire in you, don't ya?" He said with a giggle. "Better watch it baby girl, I might be the last thing those pretty eyes ever see," He muttered darkly, taking a step towards you. 

You swallowed and took a step back, fighting to keep the fear you felt from showing. You could tell by the grin on his face that you were failing miserably. 

"Whats your name?" He asked innocently.

"Why would I be dumb enough to tell you that?"

"You're dumb enough to walk the streets of Gotham at an hour to midnight," he shot back, not missing a beat.

You glared at him, deciding that it didn't matter if he knew your name. If he wanted badly enough to find you later on, he wasn't going to need your name.

"Y/N," You said confidently.

"Tell you what Y/N, gimme a kiss, and I'll let you walk," He offered.

You smirked, "And why would I do that?"

Jerome shrugged and took another step towards you. "Just be thankful you didn't run into Dobkins over there. He'd want much more than just a kiss, and he sure as hell wouldn't ask for your permission," 

You looked over Jerome's shoulder and saw the schizophrenic with his back to you a few yards away, fiddling with a fire hydrant. You looked back at Jerome, who still had that stupid grin on his face.

"Why are you even asking?" You asked him.

He looked over your shoulder, seemingly in thought, before shrugging and bringing his eyes back to you. 

"Forcing myself on a girl has never been my style. As much as I like a fight, getting stabbed isn't something I enjoy, " He said, eyes flicking down to your hand that still held your pocket knife. 

You looked up at him, taking in his features. You had to admit... Jerome was a very handsome boy. His eyes, murderous as they were, were an electrifying green that contrasted perfectly with the flames on his head. He had a light layer of freckles over his face, and a jawline that could cut diamonds. The moonlight reflected off his face, giving him an almost angelic look. You couldn't deny that you were attracted to him, as wrong as it was to have feelings for someone like him. 

"Well? What's it gonna be? Kiss and walk, or don't and... Well, you know..." he trailed off with a snicker.

"You'd kill me for not kissing you?" 

"Baby I'd kill you for lookin' at me," He said, his grin never faltering. "But, I'm giving you a chance to walk away because part of me is hoping that I'll run into you again at some point,"

"Or, maybe you're just luring me into a false sense of security so you can follow me home,"

Jerome's eyes lit up. "Now that... isn't a horrible idea," He joked with a smirk, before suddenly getting a serious look on his face. "I'm tired of talking. Kiss me or don't. Either way I get to have fun,"

You glanced at his full pink lips, deciding that a kiss wasn't that bad in exchange for your life. You looked back up at his eyes, an unreadable expression in them. You wrapped your hand around the back of his neck, tangling your fingers in the ginger hair before pulling him down to catch his lips with yours. He kissed you back, sliding his tongue across your bottom lip and moving his hand to rest on your hip. You opened your mouth, afraid that if you didn't, he'd go back on his offer to let you go. His tongue invaded your mouth, lightly dancing over yours and making you moan. He smirked into the kiss and moved his other hand to the small of your back, lightly rubbing his thumb back and forth. You continued kissing him, your tongues running over each others, until he pulled away slightly breathless and with swollen lips. He looked at you for a moment before pulling his hands away and taking a step back. He stood and just stared at you expectantly. 

"What?" You asked.

"You can go," He said shortly.

You were surprised. You honestly hadn't completly believed that he'd let you go. 

"Really? Just like that?"

"I said gimme a kiss and you can go," He said, arms hanging at his sides.

"And you're actually sticking with that?" You asked skeptically.

He gave you a nod, raising his hands and taking a step back, trying to show that he wasn't playing any tricks on you. 

"Go on," He said when you continued to stare at him. You were kind of scared to turn your back on him. 

"How about you go first. I don't trust you," You said, crossing your arms over your chest.

"Okay, fine. See ya around, gorgeous," He promised with a wink, turning around to grab Dobkins and drag him away. 

You felt that the whole encounter was much too easy, and couldn't help the sense of anxiety you felt while you rushed home. You locked all your doors and windows as soon as you got to your apartment, taking your dog and locking the both of you in your room. After about an hour and a half of waiting and listening, you determined that the ginger had held true on his word, at least for the night. You rolled over and cuddled up with your dog, the feeling of Jerome's lips fresh on your mind.


End file.
